


One By One

by Em12



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Sex, Succubi & Incubi, idk - Freeform, theres gonna be sex at some point, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em12/pseuds/Em12
Summary: Mika has devised a game for the boys. Last one standing gets to go with her on her spring break to Mexico. But she won’t be making it easy on any of the boys.





	1. The Beginning

Sam:

“I’m back!” Came a call, followed by a jingle of keys and the slam of the front door.  
Sam almost groaned out loud when he realized that his break was over. Mika was back home from the store.  
He considered running to the bathroom or perhaps even hiding, but quickly decided against it.  
‘What a lame ass thing to do.’ He thought to himself.

“Can someone help with the groceries please?” Came another shout. Sam quickly checked around to see if any of his brothers were closer so he could run off, but no luck this time. They probably heard her come in and stayed put like Sam would have if he could.  
Grumbling to himself he pushed open the kitchen door and went to the aid of their very own tormenter, Mika Anderson.

 

As he walked towards the front door he took notice first of Mika, bent down and removing her boots, already with a pile of her gloves, hat and scarf behind her. On the floor beside her were an assortment of bags filled with food soap and other necessities for the house. 

Immediately, Sam bent down to grab 4 of the bags of food and carried them to the kitchen to be put away. When he returned, Mika had removed her boots and was brushing the snow off of her hair and coat.  
“Holy crap it was freezing out there.” She said. Sam couldn’t help smiling a little at her bright red nose and cheeks as she shivered slightly. Finally removing her coat, Mika placed it on a hanger and deposited it into the closet.

“Well if it’s so cold you could always wear a full shirt.” Sam commented with a smirk. Mika had taken off her coat to reveal she was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue crop top that showed most of her stomach and shoulders.

“Why would I do that? Do you perhaps find it distracting Sam?” She retorted with a smirk of her own.  
And damn it but that was true. She’d been dressing and acting that way for the whole Christmas holidays. 

You see, Mika had booked a vacation over spring break with her friend Suzu. They were going to go down to Mexico and they had already arranged everything. Unfortunately for Mika though, Suzu had to back out of the trip for some family reason, leaving Mika with and extra place for Mexico.

That’s where the change in wardrobe came in. Mika had devised a game of sorts, to pick one of the boys to take with her to Mexico.  
The only rules were that the boys were restricted from touching, magic, and any energy drain to Mika. Of course they’d all agreed, having all been in various intimate experiences with Mika themselves. Though they didn’t realize how difficult it really would be. Oh no, Mika was making this as difficult as possible. 

Her usual attire had been replaced with low necklines and tight clothing. Her pajama’s used to be baggy pants and a t-shirt. Though, the t-shirt hadn’t changed, the pants had swiftly switched to short-shorts or even just underwear.  
She flirted, making almost as many innuendos as Erik and almost as many sex jokes as Sam. The overall effect was very distracting to say the least. They’d all survived the first week though, and made it through New Years Eve until today which was January 2nd. 

“Well I’m sure you’d love that wouldn’t you,” Sam answered Mika, “Though I think I’m more distracted by how hungry I am. New Years really cleaned this place out.” He lied. It was VERY distracting, though he’d never tell Mika that.

“Oh of course.” Mika quipped, rolling her eyes as she reached down for the other two bags that contained food.

“I’ll take these to the bathroom and the laundry room.” Sam said, reaching down for the other two bags and avoiding her gaze. Before she could say anything else he rushed off to put away the soap and detergent. 

Mika:

Mika was freezing. She’d been out to the grocery store and only been out of the car for 10 minutes but had gotten covered in snow anyways. After bringing in the groceries she ran into Erik in the kitchen. When he offered to put away the food Mika accepted immediately and ran upstairs to take a hot shower to warm up. Not, of course, before suggesting that Erik join her, just for good measure. She felt a swell of pride as his usual swift response to her comments was delayed.

Though he didn’t follow her, Mika really did want that shower so she went upstairs and hopped in as fast as possible. 

Once she was done and fully warmed up, Mika pulled on a red t-shirt with holes all over it, a pair of very short black shorts and her favourite bunny slippers. 

She came downstairs to the scent of food and the noise of Matthew ordering Erik around the kitchen. It’s was rather funny to listen to, as Matthew never really ordered anyone around. Though cooking was another thing, Matthew’s thing, specifically.

As she walked into the kitchen to see what they were making, Erik looked her up and down, giving an appreciative glance at her choice in pajamas.

“You look lovely as always princess.” He said with playful smile before turning back to the vegetables he was cutting.

“Yes, I think I prefer it when you wear shorts at the moment.” Matthew chimed in, then quickly turned back to the stovetop, blushing.  
Yes she figured as much, though wearing panties and a t-shirt created a more amusing reaction in her opinion.

“I’m sure you do Matthew.” She said, brushing her fingers along his waistband as she moved past him, hearing him swear under his breath as she walked into the dining room. 

‘Now this is a game worth playing.’ She thought to herself.


	2. Dinner is great but what about dessert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika is determined to get a reaction out of James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been writing a lot lately so this is out earlier than I thought. If you don’t want to read stuff that’s too sexual then skip Damien’s part.

Chapter 2

James:

Into the dining room came Mika herself. Wearing short-shorts and a t-shirt, as had become the usual in the past few days since this game has begun.   
Though, James had to admit that he preferred the shorts, as they were less distracting then when she decided to wear just underwear.   
Still, he thought to himself, he would pin her against the wall and take her right then and there if he could. But he immediately stopped thinking about it , as Damien looked across the table at him with a raised eyebrow. He was about to speak but, before he could say anything, Mika walked up behind him. 

“I’m surprised to see you out here rather than in the kitchen with Matthew,” commented Mika, nonchalantly as she slid into the seat next to him, “You usually like being the one to help.” She finished, leaning her leg into his.   
It was true that James usually preferred to help, though even more so lately. When being the last one out meant he could avoid having Mika sit down next to him.   
‘For this exact reason.’ He thought to himself as Mika pressed her leg against his even further.   
“Well when I got down here Miss, Erik was already helping Matthew and no other help was needed.” He responded calmly. Well, outwardly calm that is.  
“Hmm how nice. I’d begun to think that you were avoiding me James.” She said with a smirk, sliding her leg along his underneath the table.   
“Of course not, I don’t feel I would need to, do you?” He answered smoothly, trying to ignore what was going on underneath the table.   
Technically he hadn’t been avoiding her, James had just stopped looking for her. Or when he heard her, he found himself often going into a different room. Definitely not avoiding, obviously. Merely strategic placement.   
“Good,” Mika answered, “Because I would-“ she was cut off by a loud clang followed by the door from the kitchen bursting open to reveal Matthew and Erik both carrying dishes. They proudly carried dinner of spaghetti, garlic bread and salad to the table and sat down. 

‘Saved by Matthew.’ James thought to himself.

 

Mika: 

They were halfway through dinner, and it was not exactly going the way she’d hoped. James had been sitting seemingly as far away from her as he could get for the whole week. Now that she had the whole dinner, Mika was determined to get some sort of reaction out of him.   
Except so far, James had been nothing but calm and collected, answering her even more smoothly than Erik. She had been speaking to him all night but to no avail. Finally, while the other four were talking amongst themselves, Mika asked something.   
“How is it that you keep so calm around me, when I’ve managed to provoke reactions from all your brothers? Even Erik, which I assumed would have been more difficult than you.” Going direct seemed a better way into startling James.   
He seemed to think for a few seconds, and then, speaking slightly quieter and in a deeper tone, he answered.   
“Well Miss, I simply remind myself of all the time we would have alone together if I were to go with you to Mexico. Thinking of all we could do there, is quite the motivation to keep myself from doing anything here. Don’t you think?” He said calmly. 

Oh gods she almost shivered at his words. She sort of wished that one of the boys would break and lose.   
As of now, she’d have to take care of herself tonight, especially after what James had said, provoking her own imagination.   
Though, her thoughts were interrupted by Damien suddenly choking on his water for a moment. He gasped for air and stared at her for a moment.   
“I have such an unfair disadvantage.” He announced, placing a hand on his forehead and swearing under his breath. Mika, realizing what caused this outburst, blushed a deep red, suddenly taking a lot of interest in her plate.   
“Princess,” Erik said leaning over the corner of the table to be closer to her, “Pray tell, what was that all about?” He practically whispered in her ear.

Mika was going to perhaps ignore the question, or lie and say she had no idea. Yet a sudden wave of boldness washed through her.   
“Well if you must know,” she said raising her chin, “ I.. I had thought of how I planned to, erm take care of myself tonight. As all of you seem to be doing quite well at this game so far.” She quickly finished, ducking her head once again.

As most of them realized what she was talking about Sam swore under his breath, Matthew blushed as red as the tomato sauce they were eating. Both Erik and Damien looked very surprised at her admission, Erik much more so than Damien as he already knew. But what made her the proudest was James’s knee jerking up and hitting the table in surprise as he tried to hide his reaction. 

Even though she was thoroughly embarrassed, Mika smiled, for she had gotten something out of James tonight after all. 

•••••  
Damien: 

True to her word, Mika did just as she’d said during dinner. He only knew this because he happened to be in the library at the time which was underneath her bedroom. Coincidentally of course.   
He could have been on the opposite side of the house, as he usually was when things he didn’t want to overhear were going on. Yet Damien must have forgotten. Accidentally.   
Though it might have been to late to turn back now, as he sensed and heard Mika’s arousal. He couldn’t help but feel himself stiffen and, locking the door, he sat down on the chair and unbuckled his pants.   
As he pulled down his pants he felt himself straining through his boxers Damien paused a moment to close his eyes and listen to Mika once again. He felt her pleasure almost as if it were his own as he then freed his aching member.   
Pre cum already glistened on the end, as he spread it along himself and began to stroke. Mika’s arousal was intoxicating and he began to stroke faster, thrusting his hips along to Mika’s own bliss as she imagined one of the boys was there doing it for her. Too distracted, Damien imagined himself to be the one doing it, using her fantasy to build him higher as he thrust faster moaning to himself as Mika was too.   
Mika’s arousal hit it’s peak as she came on her own, Damien stroked faster and tensed up soon after, releasing in his own hand with a moan.

Coming down from his own high, he silently thanked Mika, and promised himself that he’d tell her tomorrow. Slightly worried she might be upset, but for now only one thought remained.

‘This might not be such a bad disadvantage after all.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first sexual part. Let me know how I did and give me some feedback. I’m always open to hear it. I hope you like this chapter <3


	3. A morning of surprises

Chapter 3

Mika:

Mika awoke the next morning earlier than expected. It was only 7:30, and for a day that you don’t need to be awake, it was practically before dawn.  
After last night though, Mika felt much more relaxed than she had the day before. She blushed thinking about it. Her fantasy had been of one of the boys...... with her. It all sort of blurred together so she didn’t really know if she had been thinking about one of them specifically. Her mind had flitted to each of them at one point or another, and she found herself wishing that one of them would drop.  
Either way that was not her decision to make. All she could do was try even harder, she thought to herself with a devilish smile.  
Of course that couldn’t be done still in bed. The sun peeking through the windows of Mika’s bedroom shone in her eyes. As if trying to push her out of bed as well.  
She knew there was no getting back to sleep now, so Mika swung her legs out of the bed, ran a brush through her hair, and went downstairs in search of breakfast. Hoping that perhaps one of the boys would be awake as well so she wasn’t lonely. Or perhaps to tease whilst they were alone. Either option was greeted with enthusiasm.  
As Mika descended the stairs, she saw Damien with a cup of coffee standing at the bottom of them.  
Perfect. 

 

Damien:

Damien had no idea how to broach the subject of what had happened last night. He was a bit worried that Mika might decide he had broken the rules of the game. Yet he did not regret it at all.  
They were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast for a half and hour and still, Damien hadn’t been able to bring it up. James had gone out to meet someone, about the company. Sam was outside training, Erik and Matthew were both still in bed. This was the prefect time for them to talk about it.  
As the pair finished eating and brought their dishes back into the kitchen, Damien finally spoke up.

“Mika?” He said.  
“Yes?” She answered.  
“Well.. um.. I uh.. I have to sort of tell you something.” Damien began, blushing as he realized he didn’t really know what to say.  
“And what would that be?” Mika said, giving him a mischievous grin.  
“Well, I uh, last night, when you were uh....” he trailed off.

“When I was what, Damien?” She said stepping closer to him. Though it was clear from her thoughts that Mika knew exactly what he was talking about. 

“Well.. while you were in your room.. “taking care of yourself” to use your own words. I.. uh.. I was in the library and I um.” He shifted on his feet uncomfortably. Mika looked confused for a moment until realizing what he was talking about. 

“And you what Damien,” she said drawing close enough to whisper in his ear, “You stroked yourself while listening to me? Pretending it was you who was pleasuring me?” She finished, trailing one hand along the waistband of his pants. 

Her words were confident , and distracting him very much. Though in her head, Mika was very unsure of herself, but very interested at the same time. Both of them seemed to be blushing now.

“Uh.. I.. yes. That is what I was talking about. I was worried you might disqualify me from this little game.” He said, raising a questioning eyebrow.  
“Well, let’s see,” Mika answered, “Did you touch me?”  
“No.” He wished he could.  
“Did you take my energy?”  
“No.” Oh but he’d love to.  
“Did you use your abilities on me?”  
“Well I mean, I read your mind Mika.” Damien said.  
Her face softened for a moment.  
“Damien. You can’t help that, I don’t blame you and it’s not your fault. I’m not saying you broke the rules. Though, I don’t believe for a second that you were in the library completely by coincidence.” She responded with a wink.  
“Maybe next time,” She continued, “you could always come and join me yourself.”

Oh how he wished he could, right now.  
“Ok well if that’s all, I’m quite sure I hear Sam calling me so I’ll just...” and with that Damien bolted out of the kitchen as fast as possible.

Sam:

Sam had been training all morning. He had come out to maybe do some tai chi to relax, but had ended up in a full blown workout. The cold air had helped clear his mind. Keeping from slipping or tripping over snow and ice provided more of a challenge as well.  
Probably not the best idea for conserving energy. Whatever.  
He’d been slipping energy here and there from random people on the street. Rage energy was surprisingly easy to come across, all he had to do was wander around at night. Maybe piss off a few drunks and bam. Sam was all good. It was a bit more difficult for his brothers, as all five of them held loyalty to Mika. So they didn’t really go around sleeping with strangers.  
Though a handshake with a coworker, a hug from a friend, a friendly pat on the back. When they took energy every time one of those things happened, they were perfectly fine as long as they didn’t burn it off too fast.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Damien rushing out the back door. His orange hair, bright against the background of white all around. He leaned against the tree beside Sam with his eyes closed and groaned.  
“Listen, if Mika asks, you called me, Ok?” He asked, with pleading eyes.  
“Yeah whatever.” Said Sam, ignoring Damien’s grateful smile. 

“Can’t handle the teasing?” Sam questioned with a smirk.  
“Yeah, like you’re any better. Though I definitely wouldn’t be out here by choice. It’s freezing.” Damien said, shooting him a pointed look and chuckling. “I swear. She’ll be the death of us.”  
Sam nodded with a small laugh of his own. 

“Speak of the devil.” Sam pointed to the door where Mika leaned out.  
“Hey Damien, James just got back and-“  
She was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Sam didn’t have time to look around to see where it had come from before another one rang out. Though this one came with a sudden searing pain in his shoulder. Then another shot and more pain, this time in his leg. Sam yelled and dropped to his knees. Feeling the pain through his whole body as though he was on fire.  
He barely registered Mika screaming and running to him. His head was in her lap now. He must have slumped over and hadn’t even noticed. He briefly heard Damien’s voice telling Mika to stay there before he disappeared.

Sam found himself staring at a spot in the snow that was blooming red. Red from his own blood he realized.  
He heard Mika screaming for James, as she cradled his head.  
“Stay with me Sam.” She gripped his face, hands slick. With more of his own blood he thought. “Sam, stay with me Sam.”  
Then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized how powerful cliffhangers could make you feel. Mwahahaha. Jk I’ll have the next chapter out soon too. I know how much I hate cliffhangers. Until then I’ll just be basking in my new power. I did my best to capture the right amount of awkward for Damien’s perspective. Hope you liked this chapter <3


	4. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika is worried about Sam

Chapter four

Mika:

Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.   
Mika paced and paced in the same spot over and over again. She’d been going up and down the hallway in front of Sam’s bedroom for the past hour. Jumping at every noise and waiting for every scrap of news that the boys would tell her about how Sam was doing. 

Matthew had managed to get Mika to changer her clothes and take a shower. As she had been covered in Sam’s blood. She’d barely noticed until Matthew had pointed it out, but she wouldn’t have left to change without him intervening either. 

All she’d been doing the whole time was relieving what happened outside.

Mika had just popped her head out to let Damien know that James was looking for him, and suddenly there were shots. The first one startled her so she froze. Sam spun around to look for the shooter before getting hit in the shoulder this time. Then as he staggered he got hit in the leg.   
It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Mika had barley registered that she had been screaming, because suddenly she was there holding Sam. She was there because he needed her and she was terrified.   
James. Mika knew James would be able to help Sam far better than she could. She yelled his name.   
Damien said to stay there before taking off into the forest. Most likely in pursuit of the shooter. James wasn’t here yet. She yelled his name again and turned to Sam.   
He was still awake. That was good, if he stayed awake he wasn’t dead. So she said his name instead. Sam Sam Sam. Over and over again like a prayer. Even after his eyes had closed she held him.   
Sam Sam Sam.   
Her tears had dripped onto his face. Sam Sam Sam.  
James had come to help. He picked him up and rushed upstairs to his room. He’d told her to get Erik and Matthew. 

They’d come across her coming up the stairs after James had already passed.   
They took one look at her bloody clothes and terrified expression and froze. Mika had managed to croak out Sam’s name before they rushed off as well. 

Now that was where Erik and Damien were. Erik being the most skilled with magic, was doing his best to heal Sam, with Damien there to monitor for anything going wrong.   
Matthew sat outside, mostly keeping Mika out of both Sam and James’s room. 

What James was doing was completely different. 

James:

Slap. The sound of James’s hand impacting the face of he devil in front of him reverberated in his head. The red-skinned fiend only glared at him and snarled.   
“I’ll ask you again: Are. There. More. Of. You!?” He demanded. He’d been questioning the devil for over an hour but had barley got any information out of him. He just sat there with his close cut white hair and yellow eyes. As if laughing at James.   
The devil still didn’t answer. It was time for more drastic measures. James summoned his gun and pressed it against the devils head.  
“This is your last chance to give me an answer.” He said calmly, smirking a bit at the flash of fear in the devils eyes. It quickly disappeared though, as he narrowed his eyes and spoke.

“You won’t shoot me,” the devil said, “You need info or I’d already be dead.” James paused for a moment. The devil was correct, he needed to know if there was any more devils around and why.  
Then he smiled and lowered the gun until I rested just below the devils waist.

“It may be true that I need you alive, but I don’t think that this would kill you would it?” James asked, pressing the gun down hard enough to make the devil emit a small squeak. This time, fear flashed in his eyes and stayed there.  
“Now. I’ll ask you one more time. Are there more of you?” James pressed.   
“Alright alright alright! It’s just me ok! I’m alone!” The devil rushed out.  
“Then why, pray tell, are you firing on a group of five demons if you have nobody to back you up? I’m not buying it.” He pushed down harder with the gun.  
“No. I came here to serve justice. To do what Malix had wanted, not that self-righteous bitch who took over. I’m the only one left who’s still loyal to Malix. The traitors just followed her without question. So I skipped town and got out of there; came to do what Malix had wanted. To get rid of all you stupid pretty boys.” The devil finished with a sneer.   
James paused, and considered with the devil had said. He narrowed his eyes and stared for a moment before leaving the room.

Mika:

“This seems to be an isolated attack, but I won’t know for sure until I can get Damien to confirm what the devil says.” James said. A small wash of relief filled Mika at those words.  
That meant there was most likely no one else who would try and hurt the boys. They seemed to be safe for now.

Immediately though. She was angry again. Matthew had just gone in and out of Sam’s room and claimed that he was doing a lot better and he was waking up. Yet she was still not allowed in.  
“That’s great and all,” she began, “but I’m going to see Sam now.”   
“Uhh you-you can’t go in there yet.” Said Matthew.  
“And why would that be? Why can’t I go in?” She demanded.  
“Well you see-“   
“Is he still in danger of dying?”  
“No.”  
“Is he so energy starved that I shouldn’t go in there?”  
“N-no absolutely not.” She saw Matthew wince at the accusation.  
“Well if there is no danger to anyone, then I’m going in.” she saw James open his mouth to say something but spoke again before he could.   
“I don’t give a shit James. You’re not convincing me otherwise.” And with that she stormed up to the door and pushed it open.   
Damien was already standing in the doorway with Erik a foot or two behind him. He opened his mouth to speak, then paused and gave her an exasperated look.  
“Fine.” He said and walked out.  
Erik though, made an attempt to tell her to leave but Sam’s voice interrupted.  
“Just let her in. She’s not gonna listen to you anyways.”   
Erik hesitated for a moment before also walking out and giving Mika the room.  
Triumphantly, she walked into the room closing the door behind her.  
As she finally turned to look at Sam she saw why none of the boys had wanted her to go in.  
Sam was still in his demon form sitting up on the bed. Smirking a bit at her startled expression. She stopped walking for a moment and spoke.  
“Erm....hi Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this chapter out. Sorry I took so long, I was sick and then I’ve just been really busy. I hope you like it and I’ll do my best to get the next one out sooner. <3


	5. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam might have just lost the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren’t interested in reading smut then just stop when they kiss <3

Chapter 5

Sam:

Sam braced himself for Mika to run back out of the room. To be weirded out and wish she’d never come in. Instead, she just stared at him, and he stared back.   
Somehow, that was worse. Not knowing how she felt; just waiting for one of them to say something other than the “hi” that Mika had managed to squeak out.   
“Hey.” He said, surprised at how calm it sounded.   
“Are.. are you ok?” Mika asked, tentatively taking a step towards him.   
“Yeah, yeah I’m good. Erik healed me up alright and everyone was pretty pissed off already so I just let that energy do the work. I lost my glamour spell, as you can see, but Matthew is making something for that.” He shrugged. Mika’s expression changed to a frown at his words.   
“What is it?” Sam asked.  
“What? Oh nothing I was just thinking that.. ugh if James had let me in there, I would have knocked that stupid devils ass out myself.” She balled her fists, looking furiously towards the door.   
Oh god she was so fucking hot when she was pissed off.  
“I have no doubt you would have beat the shit outta him.” He said with a chuckle. Then.... “So it was a devil huh?” Mika looked over at him and took another step forward.   
“Y-yeah it was some stupid devil who thinks he’s still loyal to Malix’s ‘wisdom’,” she rolled her eyes, “in thinking that he needed to get rid of you guys.” She finished.  
“Oh. Was- was Damien ok? I know he ran off after that devil, but I haven’t gotten a chance to make sure.” He asked, sounding concerned.  
“Oh yeah Damien is completely fine, I think he just has a few bruises but that’s all.” She said, to Sam’s immediate relief. “Speaking of Damien.” She paused for a moment, seeming deep in thought when suddenly a thump came from outside the door. Mika immediately was at the door and swung it open to reveal Matthew and Damien. The latter blushing profusely.  
“Mika that’s- that’s not fair.” Damien exclaimed, clearly flustered.   
“And spying on me is fair?” Mika questioned.  
“Well I-“  
“Nope. Don’t wanna hear it.” Mika interrupted. “You,” she pointed at Matthew, “go downstairs with your brothers and stay there.”   
“O-ok sorry Mika.” Matthew said before scrambling off.   
‘What a punk’ thought Sam.  
“And you,” Mika turned to Damien, “I will not have you spying on me like this again. No matter what it’s about. Go somewhere you can’t hear us.” She demanded. Damien hung his head and said sorry again. Mika’s face softened,   
“Listen, I get you we’re concerned about Sam, but everything is fine, ok?”  
“Ok.” Damien said before walking down the stairs.  
Mika sighed before closing the door, locking it behind her and walking up the the opposite end of the bed from Sam and resting her hands on the frame.   
Noticing she locked the door, Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Mika blushed and mumbled out.  
“Oh just a habit. I-I always lock my door behind me.”   
He looked at her a moment more before dropping the eyebrow and saying   
“Ok.”

Mika:

Mika shifted uncomfortably on her feet, trying to figure out what to say. Mika hadn’t even eaten dinner, just paced back and forth waiting to see Sam. Now that she was in her, she had no idea what to do.   
Luckily Sam started the conversation back up himself.  
“So, what did you do to Damien just there?” He asked. She was startled by the question, and then slightly embarrassed as she blushed.  
“O-oh well I thought that one of them was at the door so, I just sorta started thinking about something that might surprise Damien. It worked.” She answered with a shrug.   
“And what where you thinking about Mika?” Sam asked with a smirk, leaning forward slightly.   
Truthfully, she had been thinking about her and Damien’s talk in the kitchen earlier. She’d thought about it in much more detail though. Mika didn’t want to tell Sam that though. It was something private between the two of them and she didn’t need to share it. That didn’t mean she couldn’t take advantage of the situation though.  
“Well Sam. Would you really like to know?” She said quietly, leaning the top half of her body over the bedframe. “Because maybe I was thinking about what it would be like to fuck you. Right. Now.” She finished. Inwardly freaking out about her boldness, but very pleased at the shocked look and blush on Sam’s face.  
“Oh my god forget I even asked.” He put his head in his hands and groaned.  
Mika took the moment to freely stare at him while he did this. His green arms, the horns protruding from the side of his head and the green markings that went down his body and disappeared under the blanket that covered Sam from the waist down.   
She found herself wondering ‘Are there marks on his-‘  
“Ahem.” Sam cleared his throat loudly, interrupting her thoughts and causing Mika to blush this time.   
“S-sorry I was just thinking.” Mika quickly said.  
“Uh-huh. Yeah.” Sam responded sarcastically. She was curious though, and moved from the end of the bed along the side to stand directly beside Sam in his place on the bed.  
Sam raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. Feeling uncomfortable, Mika tried to start the conversation back up.  
“So um. Did those, like ever get in the way?” She asked, gesturing towards the horns on each side of Sam’s head. She realized how stupid that sounded and was about to say something else when Sam chuckled and answered.  
“Well yeah actually. Doors in the demon world are so wide, and tall. Some demons have horns that point straight up and hit the top of shorter door frames. I got lucky that mine mostly go out to the side ‘cause all standard doors are very wide there.” He explained.   
“Most demons horns are curled though. Sort of like a.... like those um.. sheep things?” He floundered.  
“Uuuuuh.... oh you mean a ram?” Mika asked.  
“Yeah, yeah a ram. Sorta like that. I had a friend back in the demon world who used to call me handlebars all the time. Annoyed the hell out of me really.” He finished.  
Mika studied his horns. They did look like handlebars for maybe a bike or something. It was a bit amusing.  
“They do sorta look like handlebars,” she said with a soft smile, “but what would you...” she paused at Sam’s smirking face and blushed, “o-oh. Oh right.” She ducked her head.   
After a moment, her boldness grew again and Mika reached her hand up to his head. Pausing and asking,  
“Uh may I?”  
Sam, realizing what she meant, gave a grunt and said “Go ahead.”   
She gingerly touched one of his horns with one of her fingers. They were strong and hard, the way you would picture ivory elephants tusks to be. But ridged and rough, that way rams horns would be. She placed her whole hand on one and ran her hand along it.   
She froze at the sound of Sam gasping and immediately covering his mouth.   
“Sam, are you ok? Did-did I hurt you?” She asked concerned, removing her hand from his head.   
“N-no it’s just.. I.. uh...” he trailed off.   
“Sam? What is it.” Mika demanded. Sam sighed before answering.  
“I well. It’s just. The um the horns are just a very sensitive place, like uh....” he trailed off but sighed and continued at Mika’s confused look.  
“It’s like, almost as if you were grabbing m- my dick ok?! Demons horns are all strong and everything like that, but also sensitive to that sorta stuff.”  
Mika blushed a deep red and stammered out, “Then w-why’d you let me do that in the first place?”  
“I don’t know! I just figured you’d just sorta touch it and move on. Nothing special. But then you had to go and get all touchy feely and rub them. And I.....” he trailed off again.   
“So.. it feels like it would if I were um ‘grabbing your dick’ as you put it?” She said laying a finger on the horn on the side of Sam’s head she was standing on.  
“Well uh yeah almost. What are you doing Mika.” He stared up at her confused.  
“Nothing I just wanted to clarify.” She said suddenly experimentally stroking her hand all the way down his horn.  
“Ah-ahh Mika what are you-“ he gasped again as Mika wrapped her hand around his horn.  
“Nothing Sam, I just wanted to see.” She said with a devilish smile. Sam was completely fine now, so Mika saw no harm in continuing the little game they’d been playing for the past week and a half. She leaned down and whispered in Sam’s ear.   
“Does this bother you Sam? I’ll always stop if you ask me too, but I want to feel you Sam. I want you, just the way you are right now. To hold onto your horns as you fuck me. Do you want that Sam?” She asked backing off and not touching his horn.   
Sam groaned loudly and shut his eyes.   
Mika, taking this as a good sign, brushed her hand lightly along his horn again.  
“Do you want me Aomaris?” She whispered again.  
At the sound of his true name, Sam finally snapped.  
He growled and picked Mika up, pulling her into his lap and saying, “Fuck it. I’m out.” Before slamming his lips into hers.  
Mika had been waiting for this exact moment. She’d been pushing the boys for the past week and a half and finally one of them had broken.   
She gasped as Sam moved his hands from her wrists where he’d pulled her onto the bed to her cup her bottom and pull her against him. Taking advantage of Mika’s distraction, he slid his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss between them.  
His hands squeezed her ass and she squirmed on top of him. Causing Sam to moan back into her mouth.  
Her hands reached up and found his horns, grabbing them and holding on as Sam growled. Oh god he growled.  
He moved his kisses from her mouth to Mika’s throat, sucking and biting up and down to the edge of the white t-shirt she was wearing. The little gasps of pleasure escaping her mouth were replaced with a moan as he found a spot on her collarbone and bit down.   
“S-Sam!” She exclaimed, grinding down in his lap and making him groan.   
Sam reached down to the hem of her shirt and grabbed it. He paused before taking it off and asked, “Is this still ok?”  
“Yes, yes Sam.” Mika answered breathlessly as he smirked and pulled the shirt up and over her head.   
She hadn’t been wearing a bra earlier and when Mika changed she hadn’t bothered to get one.   
Sam stared at her exposed breasts before whispering in her ear. “Your so fucking beautiful.”   
Before she could form any sort of response though, he lowered his head and took a nipple into his mouth.   
Mika gasped and arched into him, “S-Sam!” She exclaimed as he began to swirl his tongue around her nipple and reach up with one hand to tweak the other.   
She squirmed again under Sam’s touch, but stopped and gasped again as she felt his hardness pressing up against her from beneath the blanket.   
She experimentally shifted again, causing Sam to let out a groan against her breast. Enjoying the friction that came with her movements, Mika began to grind on Sam’s lap back and forth. Sam let out another groan before lifting up his head and bringing it back up to kiss her. Before she could even whine at the loss of him from her breasts, Sam’s hand found the waistband of her shorts and tugged them impatiently.  
“Is-is this still ok?” He whispered in her ear. Mika shivered and answered with a rushed yes.  
With the confirmation, Sam began sliding the shorts down her waist until she had to straighten up off of his lap to fully remove them.   
After tossing her shorts god knows where, Sam returned to attacking her mouth with his own as Mika settled back into his lap. After a few moments though, Sam’s hand found its way down to her panties. She gasped suddenly as he began to rub her through them.  
“S-Sam!” She gasped and arched into his hand, causing a smirk to grow on his face. He continued to rub slow circles through her underwear, making her crazy.  
If this kept up, Sam would tease her forever, so Mika decided to take matters into her own hands. Literally.  
She realized that Sam had no clothes on, the blanket being the only thing covering him. Mika reaches down and under the blanket to palm his slowly hardening bulge.   
“Nnghh, Mika!” Sam gasped under her touch.   
“Yes Sam?” She whispered into his ear and she began stroking his member, pushing him back to once again lean on the headboard.   
“Oh god. Mika!” Sam gasped again, followed by a moan. If she wasn’t already on fire, the noises Sam was making did it for her.  
“Sam,” she whispered, “Sam I need you.” Sam’s eyes opened and widened in surprise at her admission.   
“I-I Mika have you ever..?” Sam began to question.   
“Just once.” She answered. Back at the beginning when the boys had come to stay, Mika had started dating Andrew. They’d done it once. Not leaving Mika anxious for more, but Andrew had left the country to go to college overseas almost a year ago. They went their separate ways and Mika was happy with it. Happy with the boys.   
“Ok.” Sam said with a growl as Mika continued jerking him off. He lifted her up higher on his lap and she straddled above him. He practically ripped her panties off and tossed them over the bed.   
Then, before he could do anything else. she lowered herself and sheathed Sam inside her. Mika let out a moan of pleasure and so did Sam, as she felt him inside her. Sam’s eyes glowed golden as he pulled her in for another hard kiss.   
The kiss was cut off by Sam’s hiss of pleasure as she shifted around. He grabbed Mika’s wrists gently and placed them on his horns once again.  
“Hold on.” He said before thrusting upwards into her and back again.  
“A-ah Sam!” She moaned again matching Sam’s own growl of pleasure.  
He began thrusting back and forth in a steady rhythm, Mika gripping on to his horns like handlebars and thrusting her hips along with his.   
“S-Sam, oh fuckadsgahfjd.” As Mika came closer to release she muttered incoherently. Sam noticing how close she was, reached down to rub her clit while he sped up his thrusts, nearing his own release.  
“Aah Sam, Sam! AOMARIS!” She screamed his name as release came crashing down over her in waves. Seemingly at the sound of his true name, Sam couldn’t hold on any longer and came too, grunting her name.   
As they both slowly calmed down, Sam pulled Mika into his chest and hugged her around the waist. With the blanket once again pulled up around them, Sam whispered in Mika’s ear.  
“I guess I lost the game didn’t I?” He asked with a chuckle.  
“Yes I think this would mean your out.” She confirmed with a giggle.  
“Worth it.” He mumbled into her hair as they both began to fall asleep.   
The last thought Mika had before falling asleep was this.   
‘Oh god, breakfast is going to be so awkward tomorrow.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’ve got chapter five all done for you guys. This was my first full smut part so let me know what you think. Just don’t be too mean cuz I’ve got self esteem issues lol. I haven’t figured out the full order for each of them losing yet but I’ve got the next one ready. Let me know who your fav incubae is. (#teambaestrao for the win) As always, I hope you enjoyed it and I’ll have the next chapter out soon.


	6. The first has fallen

Chapter 6

Erik:

It was dinner time and Erik had started to worry. It hadn’t been too long since the princess had gotten rid of Damien and Matthew. Quite amusingly for them when Matthew came running down, tail between his legs. Yet her and Sam hadn’t come down.   
He began to wonder if perhaps the devil had escaped James room.   
They still hadn’t decided what to do with it, simply knocking him out and leaving him tied up seemed a temporary solution.  
Matthew had called up the stairs to Mika that dinner was ready over 15 minutes ago. Then tried texting her to see if she had simply not heard, rather than going up and risk getting yelled at again.   
Still Erik felt that it was time to check on the two of them.  
As he made it to the staircase, a call came from James saying to come sit down and eat rather than letting the food get cold. Damien came walking past the staircase and paused.  
“You’re going to check on them?” He asked beginning to come towards the stairs rather than his original destination.  
“Yes I-“ Erik paused as Damien stopped walking and slightly blushed.  
“I uh wouldn’t go up there if I were you Erik.” Damien said.  
“Why-“ he stopped at Damien’s raised eyebrow.  
“oh. Oooh,” He realized what Damien was talking about, “It’s safe to assume they won’t be down for dinner then hmm?” Erik quipped with a smirk.  
He made his way back down the stairs and past Damien towards the dining room.

‘And then there were four.’ He thought to himself.

Sam:

That had sure gone farther than he’d planned Sam thought, looking down on Mika’s sleeping form on the bed. Her face still slightly pink, and her raven hair fanned out around her as she slept soundly curled up in a little ball.   
He had gotten more than enough energy to gain back his own glamour spell without the help of whatever potion that Matthew had been trying to find.   
He grunted to himself as he pulled on a t-shirt, finishing getting dressed. It was much past dinner, almost nine o’clock, but Mika was still sleeping soundly and Sam wasn’t hungry.  
He regarded her with some satisfaction. Sam has definitely tired her out, he thought with a smirk.   
It was too bad that it meant he had lost at the competition but Sam couldn’t seem to care at the moment.   
He thought back to her merciless teasing. ‘It’ll have to be the other way around next time’ he thought to himself with a grin.  
Before he took that thought further, Sam gently picked Mika up off the bed and cradled her in his arms. Making sure none of his brothers were in the hallway, Sam quietly carried Mika back to her room.   
He placed her on the bed carefully then covered her in a blanket before turning off the light and leaving the room. He headed back to his own room and went straight to bed.

Matthew:

Matthew still felt bad about spying on Mika earlier. She’d seemed really angry, and he supposed that anger was justified. He’d invaded her privacy, and roped Damien into it.   
As he sat at the dinner table with the other three, he mulled it over and hoped that Mika wouldn’t still be angry with him when she came down in the morning. By now, Matthew had guessed why they might not have come downstairs. He wasn’t sure if he hoped that’s what was going on or not.  
Either way, Damien gave both him and James’ questioning looks a simple nod. James must have been thinking the same thing as him because there was no further explanation. Matthew blushed slightly and tried to focus on eating rather than thinking about Mika. Ugh it had been so hard this past week and a half. The teasing had felt endless and Matthew had had to catch himself on more than one occasion. Perhaps with one of the boys out already, Mika would lighten up a bit on all that. His mind wandered a bit mulling over the idea. She had liked to tease Sam the most and now that they were... oh god no way. He definitely want to think about what Mika and Sam were doing. That was too much. He immediately tried to think about anything else and luckily James spoke up, distracting him.

“So, what are we to do with our little devil problem?” He prompted. That was a good question. None of them really knew what to do. They weren’t sure if they should just kill it, banish it or what. They certainly couldn’t set it free, but that was about the only decision that was made. They could either kill the devil or banish it.

“I think we should just kill the stupid devil,” Matthew spoke up, “I mean, he shot Sam. Killing him is a much easier and quicker way to get rid of him.”  
“Yes that is true, but if we simply kill the devil, then we run the risk of him coming back from hell if given permission by Satan.” James reminded them.

“That is true, though this is just some random devil, isn’t it? It wouldn’t really be any less dangerous if someone else were to come after us. Plus, this devil said himself that he’d abandoned Malix and his group of devils. On the slim chance he gets back into the human world again, where would he go?” Damien reasoned.

“I agree with Damien,” Erik added, “Simply killing the devil would have minimal risks. Then we wouldn’t have to go through all the trouble of preforming a banishing ritual.”

“Hmm yes that all makes killing the devil seem to be the more favourable option. We will have Sam contribute his opinion in the morning and then proceed from there.” James said. They all nodded in agreement before returning to eating.

Mika:

Mika woke up the next morning feeling content and happy. She’d finally gotten one of the boys to break. Sure it had been done with questionable methods, but Sam had been clear that he was fine. She would never take advantage of any of the boys in a time of need, that was wrong. She made sure they were always fine.   
It was rather cute the way they were always embarrassed when she asked to check on them!   
Finally though, Sam had quit. Though she didn’t think he would really be upset. Especially now that he could tease his brothers with the knowledge that they still could not touch her. In fact, Mika was almost positive that’s exactly what he’d do.  
She felt quite happy that Sam was out. And though a part of that feeling was from the competition itself, Mika mainly felt a great sense of satisfaction. As well as excitement over perhaps doing something like that again.   
Her mind flitted back to the devil that had caused this whole situation to begin with. She wondered what they planned to do with it and whether or not they’d already done something. Although she was happy that all of this had led Sam to drop out, she was most definitely ready to punch that stupid devil in the face.   
Either way, it would get what it deserved that’s for sure.  
Rolling out of bed, Mika took a moment to smile to herself before getting up and ready for the day.  
Suddenly a bit worried about how the other boys would react a small frown grew on her face. She hadn’t really thought about what would happen once one of them were out.   
‘Oh god,’ she thought with a groan, ‘the teasing we’ll get this morning will be endless.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t gotten this out for a while, just haven’t been feeling to creative lately. I’ll have a new chapter out sooner than this one, with a bit more events than this one. As always hope you like it and feel free to let me know what you think! <3


	7. A visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Mika’s past shows up and it doesn’t exactly go well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I took so long getting this one out. I made it longer though so I hope that helps!

Chapter 7

Erik:

Mika had shown up to breakfast the next morning as usual. She came down the stairs in another pair of very short shorts and a tank top the same as always. Mika walked through the kitchen and greeted him and Matthew as usual. (Making Matthew blush of course) Before sitting down at the table with James. 

Both Damien and Sam were still in bed.  
The sunlight streaming in from the single kitchen window was in Erik’s eyes and he moved to the left only to bump into Matthew. 

“Hey watch it!” Matthew exclaimed, as a large splash came from the pan he was using. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Erik muttered, his mind elsewhere. That elsewhere being how the game was going to continue now that Sam was out. 

Now that was the question wasn’t it? What all of them were probably thinking about. He bet it was probably what Mika was thinking about.

Ah yes, the lovely princess had finally caught someone in her trap. He was a bit disappointed that it had been Sam. Erik had wanted to feel her. To taste her. To be the one to pleasure her... alas, it had been Sam. That was better off anyways: Erik was still in the game. It had been far to tempting to be the first to lay claim to Mika. 

They’d all been in some form of sexual encounter with her at one point or another but beyond that none of them had had full on sex with her. Well, until last night. He thought with a smirk. He immediately banished the thought. No. Erik did NOT want to be thinking about Mika and his brother last night.

Either way, at the sound of Sam thumping down the stairs, trailed by a grumbling Damien, he quickly exited the kitchen to leave the serving up to the new help.

James:

James was panicking. On the inside anyways. On the outside he was presenting calm and collected as usual. His thoughts were swarming inside his head though.

‘Is this going to make the game harder or easier?’  
‘Should she be acting differently?’  
‘Is she upset? Happy? Confused?’  
‘Should I be happy? Relieved? Why aren’t I?’  
‘I shouldn’t be jealous, this means I’m one step closer to winning.’  
‘Just remember. When I win, I’ll have the whole trip with her. Just be patient.’  
‘Should I say something?’  
‘What do I-‘

“Sam and Damien are awake!” Erik announced, interrupting his thoughts and, luckily, causing him to turn his gaze from Mika to the kitchen door. 

“And yet here you are without any food,” James cocked an eyebrow, “I thought you were going to bring it out once they’d gotten up.”

“Ah ah, no. I said that the food would be ready by the time they got up and we would bring it out then. Those two woke up late so they can do the last bit of work and carry some dishes. It’s their own fault!” Erik said with a smile.

“It is most definitely not MY fault,” Damien commented, walking in with a tray of eggs and a pitcher of juice, “I couldn’t go to my bedroom until a certain pair fell asleep.” He shot a pointed look at Mika and Sam as he also walked in. Causing Mika to blush slightly. 

“Ah- sorry Damien.” She practically whispered.

James raised an eyebrow at her blush.  
Well well, looks like Mika’s more embarrassed than she was letting on.

“Oh don’t even look at me like that, Mr Calm and Collected,” she rolled her eyes at James, “I’m quite certain you aren’t REALLY this calm in the slightest.” She finished, lifting her chin with an air of superiority. Damien chuckled as he and Sam walked back into the kitchen to retrieve more food.

James paused, surprised at her accusation and stared at her for a moment. 

Regaining his composure, James leaned down so he was next to her ear.

“Oh really?” He said quietly, his voice deepening, “Then how AM I feeling, hm?” 

Mika’s blush darkened slightly.  
“Uh, well-“ She was the one cut off this time as Erik spoke up.

“Well well, the little princess is the one blushing for a change,” he said with a smirk, “how refreshing.” 

Before she could respond though, Matthew, Sam and Damien came back into the dining room with a few last items. Placing them on the table, the three took their seats and everyone began to pile up with breakfast. 

No sooner had James and everybody else taken their first few bites of breakfast did the doorbell ring. Mika immediately stood up to get the door, announcing that she’d be right back. 

Nobody argued as she left the room. Around the beginning of the competition, Sam had made the mistake of commenting that she might not want to open the door, dressed in what had become her usual pyjama attire. 

That had definitely not gone over well, but James had admired how she was immediately on Sam’s case about it. Saying that she was perfectly aware of what she was wearing and that she should be able to open the door in it without being judged. 

Sam had apologized and nobody had made any comments of the sort since.  
They heard Mika open the door, and Damien was already halfway to the door then they heard her surprised gasp. 

Mika:

Andrew had been Mika’s first real boyfriend, and he’d been the first person she’d ever had sex with. Not that it had been the best experience, but Mika had expected that as it had been her first time. He’d been very sweet at first, and she’d thought that one day she would be able to say she loved him.

Things had gone south a few days after their first time together. 

Andrew had become very controlling, and condescending. The latter being something that he’d shown towards other people. Though in circumstances where Mika thought nothing of it.  
Then he started directing it towards her all the time. 

He would judge what she was wearing, he was possessive. When she thought back on it, their first and only time having sex had been very pressured, but Mika hadn’t realized at the time. 

Finally Mika got over her hesitation and confronted him about it. They’d gotten into a huge fight and he’d slapped her. That had immediately ended the fight as he began apologizing and making excuses. Mika had had enough by then. He’d been looking at different schools, some overseas to help further his business career. So Mika shoved him away and told him to screw off to one of those schools. 

She took her stuff and left. She’d never told the boys about it, and after getting into an overseas school, Andrew was completely out of her life. She figured Damien knew obviously, but he seemed to know better than to ever actually bring it up. She always just made it sound and thought of it like he’d gotten into a school and they’d both parted ways. I was easier like that.

So it was quite the surprise that he was now standing in her doorway.

“A-Andrew!” She gasped, “Wha-what are you doing here?” 

“There, uh, there was a fire at my University.” Andrew began.

“Oh my god that’s awful!” Mika exclaimed, trying to figure out how to get rid of him.

“Yeah I know right?” He said scratching the back of his neck, “Some luck the school I pick and leave you for ends up being a bust.

‘Leave me for?? Excuse me?’ Mika thought, ‘you left because I made you, you asshole, you manipulative-‘

Her thoughts were cut off as Damien burst into the lobby, followed by the rest of the boys. All of them slightly confused about Damien’s urgency. 

Mika was confused herself at his urgency but quickly remembered that, of course, he knew. He knew what had happened, how unhealthy their relationship was. No wonder he rushed in. 

“Uhh, hi guys.” Andrew greeted, looking surprised as well. They all mumbled a greeting or another, except for Damien who simply watched him seemingly trying to keep a neutral expression.

“So.. you’re all still living together?” Andrew questioned. The question was directed at Mika, and slightly accusing.

“Yeah of course.” Mika answered. Lifting up her chin a bit as if in defiance of his accusatory tone.

There it was, the veiled jabs, to make it seem as if what she was doing was wrong. This was not going to go well and she didn’t even know why he was here yet.

Erik:

Erik could immediately tell that Mika was uncomfortable. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he’d always suspected that when her and Andrew had split it wasn’t just because he left for school. 

The way the two were acting only made that suspicion grow. Especially the way Damien was acting as well. 

Mika had of course been civil and simply offered that he join them for breakfast. Erik was pretty sure the princess just wanted to eat, and he smiled to himself at the thought as they walked back to the dining room.

“So, uh.. Erik, you still rocking the pink hair huh?” Andrew began, a hint of distaste in his tone, “that must cost a bit to keep up huh?” Slightly annoyed at his veiled jab, Erik decided to be difficult in his own way.  
“Actually my hair is naturally this colour.” He responded nonchalantly. That WAS true, but it wasn’t like Andrew would believe him. 

As far as Erik new, salmon coloured hair was not a natural occurrence in the human world. 

“Uh huh. Yeah, there is nothing you can do to convince me that THAT,” he scoffed, gesturing to Erik’s head, “is natural.”  
“I’m quite certain that I can.” Erik smirked, grabbing Andrews shoulder and leading him out of the dining room towards the bathroom. 

The door swinging shut on Mika’s shout of confusion and Damien’s snort of laughter.

Mika:

Erik and Andrew had only been gone for one minute or so, but Damien was still laughing when they came back into the room. Erik with an even larger smirk and Andrew looking very flustered. 

At that Damien tried, and failed to stifle his laughter one last time before finally succeeding. 

“You couldn’t just take my word for it. Could you?” Erik teased, making Andrew flush with anger and slight embarrassment.

“Yeah whatever. Your hair is naturally god damn pink you weirdo.” He grumbled back. It seemed that only Sam, Matthew and Mika still did not know what had happened. Thankfully for Mika, who didn’t want to speak with Andrew in front of the boys any more than necessary: Matthew spoke up.

“Uh.. Erik? So like, what did you do?” He questioned uncertainly.

“Yeah, how the hell-“ Sam began, then stopped short at Erik’s look. “Ooooh.” He said with a snicker.

Mika was forming a guess in her mind, but she really hoped that wasn’t what it was.

“I still don’t get it.” Matthew whispered to Damien. He leaned over and whispered in Matthews ear.

“Ooh! Really? What the hell Erik?” He exclaimed. Making Mika’s suspicion even more solid. In response to he thoughts, Damien gave her a small nod of confirmation.

“Oh my god Erik,” Mika exclaimed, “Why would you... ugh.” She trailed off, opting to take another bite of toast instead. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Princess,” Erik drawled, causing Mika to inwardly groan at whatever nonsense he was about to spout, “Did I make you jealous?” She snorted at that, rolling her eyes, “Would you rather I only show YOU my rather wonderful-“ Damien cut him of with a kick underneath the table before Mika could tell him to shut up. She didn’t want to flirt in front of Andrew so she responded as calmly as possible.

“Maybe later Erik.” She said with an eye roll, silently cursing at all of the wasted teasing she could have gotten out of it. Damien chuckled slightly. Whether it was at her thoughts or her words, she wasn’t sure, but she didn’t particularly care at the time.

••••

As everyone had finished breakfast and was beginning to clean up, Mika grabbed her plate and cup and stood up. She was about to head into the kitchen when she felt a hand grip her arm. 

“Wh-“ she began, looking up to see Andrew was the one holding her and was cut off as Andrew spoke.

“Can we, uh, can we talk in private? It feels really awkward with them around the whole time.” He said, nodding his head in the direction of the kitchen doors that the boys were all heading through. Gently pulling her arm away Mika nodded.

“Uh, yeah. Here give me your plate and I’ll meet you in the library in a minute ok?” She said. Andrew nodded, handing her his plate before walking off towards the library.

“I’m going to talk to Andrew in the library,” Mika announced as she entered the kitchen, “And before you say anything, I’m talking to him ALONE. I mean it. No spying. No ‘accidentally’ being to close so you can hear.” She shot a pointed look at Damien who quickly ducked his head.

“He just wants to talk and you guys.... you know... you make him uncomfortable.” She said, to the smirk of Erik and eye roll of Sam. 

“Don’t you give me that,” She said, staring them both down, “You know how you are. I am to be left alone. I promise I’ll scream if I need someone.” She added with an eyeroll as an afterthought. 

“Very well Miss. Of course none of us will bother you,” James said, staring at each of his brothers in turn, “Right?” 

“Yeah.” Came a collective answer.

“All right then.” Mika said, leaving the plates on the counter and walking out.

••••

Andrew was sitting in one of the plush chairs when Mika entered the library, sliding the door shut behind her.  
She walked over and sat in the chair beside Andrews.

“So. What are you doing here exactly?” Mika began.

“I already told you. My school had a fire so-“ 

“Yes I know THAT,” Mika said, cutting him off to his apparent annoyance, “But why are you HERE at my house? And what are you going to do now?”

“Well I’m here because I wanted to see you Mika. I wanted to see how you’ve been. I know that we ended it, but I thought we could still talk, that you might want to see me.” He said. Mika definitely hadn’t wanted to see him. She didn’t know why Andrew seemed to be under the delusion that their relationship was fine. Because as far as she could remember, they’d ended it on bad terms when Mika called him out for the abusive asshole he was. 

Not to spit hairs or anything. She thought to herself sarcastically.

“Ok,” She said, ignoring the statement about wanting to see her, “So.. what are you going to do now then? Are you staying in the city?”

“I don’t know for sure right now. I’ll just be staying with my Dad for now. I think I might see if I can get into the business university here. The University I was at gave everyone who had to leave a recommendation letter for wherever they try to go.” He said.

“Oh. Cool.” She responded. They both sat silently for a moment, Mika preferring the lull in the conversation to figure out the fastest way to get rid of him civilly.

“So,” Andrew began, interrupting her thoughts, “You still live with... THEM... then?” He finished with thinly veiled disapproval. 

“Yes, I do,” she said, lifting her chin in challenge, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well I don’t know. Don’t you think it seems a bit strange that you’d live with five men like that? I didn’t really worry about it when we were dating, because it hadn’t been that long living here. Now you’ve been here, what? Two years? Is that how you want to present yourself? Especially walking around like that!” He said, gesturing at her pyjamas with distaste in his voice the whole time. Great, she thought to herself, he’s already starting

“I don’t see how what I wear around my OWN home is any concern of yours. Or who I choose to live with!” Mika said, leaning forward in her chair angrily.

“You walk around in what might as well be underwear in front of all of them! You answered the god damned door in that!You never used to wear things like that! What, have they all gotten a piece of you anyways?” Andrew accused, causing her to flinch back as he stood up, “What have you been doing this past year huh? I pop the cherry and suddenly you’re fucking all your wired ass roommates is that it?”

“Excuse me? That is absolutely none of your business. And I’ll have you know that. I would much rather stay here than ever see your dick face ever again!” Mika shot back defensively.

“Oh yeah of course! You’re fucking them all anyways! Why wouldn’t you defend them! Real quality guys Mika! You’ve got the one that looks like a fucking child, and don’t forget about your little pink-haired gay boy!”

“They have names you know! Erik and Matthew! And either one of them, or any of the boys are at least triple the man you could ever be you dickhole! And I am not fucking them.” She said, technically true, because other than last night, the farthest Mika had gone was a handjob. 

That hadn’t even been with all of them.  
Either way, she thought to herself, that doesn’t make a difference at all. It’s nobody’s business what she does in her own home. It’s a healthy relationship that has nothing to do with Andrew! Why is he so angry? He’d never been like this when they’d been dating. Sure he’d been possessive and condescending, they’d fought sometimes and he was an asshole. But nothing like this.

“Andrew, is ok to be angry, but let’s just talk please.” Mika said softly, trying to deescalate the situation. She had no problem with fighting it out till the end, but that was definitely not the ideal way to go. Andrew looked down at her, his gaze softening as he took a step towards her chair.

“I know, I know. Fighting won’t solve anything. I guess I’m just still a little upset. I still miss you. It just makes me a bit jealous is all.”

“Yeah, well you have no reason to be jealous. We broke up Andrew. You have no place in my decisions and I have no place in yours. That doesn’t mean you still don’t feel that way though. It’s ok.” Mika said, trying to find some way to get out of this.  
Andrew stepped forward, drooping a little and Mika returned to how she’d been sitting before.

“I know. It just, it made me angry. I would never want to make you mad at me.” He said reaching a hand up to run through his hair and taking another step forward, “It’s not like you’d ever do something like that anyways right?” He stepped forward again, so close that his toes were touching the legs of the chair. Mika leaned back in her chair uncomfortably. 

“Uh what do you mean?”  
“I mean you wouldn’t be such a slut would you? You wouldn’t sleep with ‘the boys’ would you.” He said bitterly. His words felt like a slap across the face. 

“I-I’m not-“

Andrew leaned forward placing his hands overtop of her wrists on the armrests.

“What happened to us Mika?” He whispered bringing his face level with Mika’s.

“Andrew what are you-“ She was cut of as Andrew suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Mika froze in shock for a moment before trying to pull back. Andrew kept a firm grip on her wrists though and her head was pressed back against the chair. There was nowhere to go. She struggled her leg nocking into the inside of his own. Only a moment later she realized the opening that gave. She kicked her leg straight up in between his legs.

Andrew yelped, jumping back from her and doubling over in pain. She stood up immediately and kicked him once more, causing him to fall down. 

“What the hell Andrew? What the fuck?! What’s wrong with you, you dickhole!?” She shrieked, kicking him in the side as he lay on the ground.

“You’re the one fucking everyone else in this damn house. I don’t see why you’re suddenly getting picky now you stupid whore!” Andrew spat. Mika screamed loudly and kicked him again, tears running down her cheeks.

“I hate you!”

She kicked him again.

Matthew:

When they heard Mika scream they all immediately went running towards the library. Sam went from bored to enraged in a split second, and James’ eyes flashed murderously. All of the boys were ready to attack Andrew for whatever he’d done to make her scream like that.

Matthew was more terrified than anything, what if he’d hurt her? What if it wasn’t him at all? What if the devil had come back? No it couldn’t be. They’d killed it after breakfast, having nothing better to do while Mika “talked” with Andrew. But clearly that’s not what happened. 

They burst into the room to the sound of Mika yelling.

“I hate you!” She shouted, tears running down her face as she kicked Andrew. To Matthews satisfaction, and most likely the others as well, Andrew was on the ground. Mika stood over him, ready to deliver another kick when she realized the boys had just entered. She looked up at them, and then back down at Andrew. Before anyone could say anything though, Matthew rushed over to her. 

He barely noticed stepping on Andrews hand as he enveloped Mika in a hug. His only concern was Mika. Damien and Erik were only half a step behind him, clearly feeling the same way. Damien stopping to deliver a small kick to the back of Andrews head before joining in on the hug. 

James and Sam, the latter still looking like he would kill Andrew, walked over and each grabbed one of Andrews arms. Yanking him up viciously, and beginning to walk him out of the room.

“I think it’s time this little visit came to an end. I’m sure I can speak for Mika when I tell you not to bother dropping by again.” James said coldly as they dragged him out the library door.

Matthew rubbed Mika’s back in small circles, trying to calm her down as Erik spoke.

“It’s ok, it’s ok princess. He’s gone now. It’s ok.” He said. Finally Mika had calmed down enough that Damien could properly understand her thoughts. He suddenly squeezed Mika tighter and angrily whispered to her.

“Absolutely not! Don’t believe a single word that came out of that assholes mouth!” He said, leaning back to look at her face.

“Really? Why shouldn’t I believe him?” Mika said between small sobs, “I’ve already slept with one of you! I’ve done- done other things too. I-I mean, even this stupid game! How could he not call me a slut?” She finished to Matthew and Erik’s surprise.

“Is that what he said to you princess?” Erik said softly, tilting her chin up to look at him, “because that is completely and most definitely not true!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Matthew chimed in, “It doesn’t matter how many guys you’ve done anything with! Nobody has any right to say that about you, because it’s NOT TRUE Mika.” Mika sniffed, sagging into their arms.

“I know. I really do, I know. I would never think that way about myself. I know it’s not true. It’s just, it was Andrew. He said it, he’s one of the only people who could make it mean anything to me. You know? We were so close before. I know I broke up with him, and for good reason,” Matthew and Erik looked at Damien questioningly. They’d had their suspicions but, didn’t actually know what had happened. Damien just shook his head at them as Mika continued.

“I just, I believed it coming from him. He wouldn’t say something like that if he didn’t believe it. I guess that made me believe him for a minute too.”

“Yeah well, it’s definitely not true and I can’t name another person in your life who would disagree. It’s all ok now.” Matthew said, hoping to alleviate any bit of worry she might have. Mika smiled. 

“I love you guys,” She said as James and Sam walked back into the library, “ALL of you, so come here you two!” She finished with a giggle. Sam and James hesitantly walked over. Mika reached out to grab each of them by the arm to join the group hug.

Sam, seeming uncomfortable, broke the silence.

“Hey, aren’t I supposed to be the only one who’s even allowed to do this?” He joked. Mika giggled.

“This is a temporary allowance, and one that I very much appreciate.” She said as Erik planted a small kiss on her forehead and Matthew squeezed her a little tighter once more.

Matthew smiled. He was just happy that they’d made her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This one took a lot longer to get put out but I promise that the next one will be faster. <3 Did anyone notice the little part I borrowed from the anime Fruits Basket? Tell me if you did! As always hope you liked my latest chapter, and all feedback is encouraged so feel free!  
> (Edit: it was pointed out to me that the way I format my works is a bit hard to read. After reading through it I agree so I fixed this one and everything after it will be spaced like this one is know. Jsyn <3\. Ps, thanks for pointing it out ;) that’s it.)


	8. The Second?

Chapter 8:

Mika:

“What are these?” Mika asked, walking in the dining room with what appeared to be a children’s yogurt tube in her hand. 

“Oh,” Matthew piped up from his seat at the table, “It’s a yogurt tube! Isn’t it cool?”

“Well sure, but why didn’t you just get the same yogurt as usual?” Mika asked.

“Well, they were out of the normal vanilla yogurt and I didn’t know what other kind you liked. They had vanilla yogurt tubes though so I bought them instead! Is that ok?” Matthew answered.

“Oh. No of course it’s fine Matthew, I was just a bit confused because it is normally a children’s snack.” Mika said with a smile.

“Really, I thought they looked fun.” Matthew chirped.

“I suppose they are pretty cute.” Mika said with a laugh, walking back into the kitchen for some scissors.

James:

A small smile rested on James’ face as he listened to their cheerful discussion about yogurt. It was rather amusing. 

They’d all sat down to lunch, barring Erik who’d gone to shower and Sam who had eaten quickly and then went outside to train.   
As usual after she was finished, Mika went to get a yogurt. Thus beginning the conversation.

It was early afternoon, two days after Andrew had shown up. James’ mood darkened as he thought about that bastard. It still infuriated James that he had dared lay a finger on Mika, or say such things to her. If allowed, He would have done much more than roughly throw Andrew out the door.

Mika was back in a cheery mood again though, and all was well again. As she walked back into the dining room, James took notice of her outfit today. He hadn’t really been paying attention before, but she seemed to be dressed to go out.

“Mika, do you have plans to go somewhere today?” He asked, curiously. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a nice black t-shirt. Quite the contrast from the usual ‘around the house’ clothes.

“Hm? Oh yes I’m going out with Suzu today. We were going to go to dinner and the arcade.” She answered happily.

“Is there a reason you are dressed up so early if you aren’t meeting until dinner?” James asked. Mika looked down at herself instinctively.

“Oh. No reason really. It’s just that I showered before lunch so I put this on instead of dirtying another pair of clothes to wash.” She answered, taking a sip- or perhaps a squeeze?- of the yogurt tube. 

“Of course. That makes sense. Would you like someone to drive you to wherever you will be meeting Suzu? Or have you no plans to drink.” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“O-oh. Yeah that would probably be a better idea. We aren’t sure how it’s going to go quite yet. With Suzu it’s more of a ‘see where the wind takes us’ kind of thing. Thanks for offering.” She said with a smile at James that made him want to smile as well.

“Of course.” He answered smiling right back at her.

Suddenly, a loud thump came from outside causing both Mika and Damien to jump. 

Unfortunately for Mika, she still had the yogurt tube in her hand. She squeezed it with a small yelp, startled by the noise. The yogurt burst out, landing on her face, neck and shirt. 

“Ah! Shit shit shit!” She exclaimed, dropping the now almost empty yogurt tube onto the table, to look down at herself. She didn’t seem to worry about the yogurt on her face and neck though. Just the shirt, James assumed it was because the shirt was black. She’d have to go change and probably wash the shirt right away. As well as the rest of her, to prevent from getting sticky. 

James’ thoughts about the topic were abruptly brought to a halt as Mika suddenly pulled off her shirt. Leaving her just in a bra. James simply sat there stunned as she placed the shirt flat on the table. 

“Napkin! I need a napkin please someone!” She asked quickly. Damien and James sat, staring. Matthew spoke up though.

“Uh- Mika what are you doing?” He said, his voice wavering as he too, continued to stare.

“What does it look like? I need to get this yogurt off before it stains!” She exclaimed “Now hand me a napkin please?” She finished, looking over at James who had yet to realize that the napkins were right beside him.

The yogurt had dripped down to her breasts as well. Now the white sticky liquid was splattered across her chin, down her neck and on her breasts. James couldn’t help where his mind went with the image, and found that his pants suddenly felt a tad to tight for his liking. 

 

Matthew: 

Oooh god. She was covered in the yogurt. But he wasn’t thinking about yogurt. Why’d she have to take off the shirt? Surely she could have wiped it off with the shirt still on. Stupid idea. Yogurt tubes were a stupid idea. 

Of course all he could do was stand there and stare. Wishing he could clean the yogurt up for her. Though, not with a napkin. 

If Damien was paying attention to his thoughts, he didn’t show it. But that was most likely because he was just as distracted. Mika huffed in annoyance before seeming to realize what was going on.

Of course, she immediately walked over to James, and slowly reached across his body to get a napkin. She reached over his shoulder to grab one, giving him a closer view of her breasts. If it was possible, James’ body stiffened even more. Fingers digging into the sides of the chair.

It occurred to Matthew that this was as affected by Mika that they’d seen James. He was silently hoping James would break, right then and there. Stopping this for Matthew himself; but alas today was not the day. As Mika pulled back, napkin in hand and walked back over to where she’d been sitting beside Matthew. 

She glanced over at Damien quickly as she came back to stand behind her own chair again. With... was that a blush on her face? Matthew thought. Yes it definitely was. If Damien knew the specific reason, he wasn’t sure. Though Mika quickly moved on. 

She picked up the now empty yogurt tube, splattered with yogurt all down the side of it. Mika brought it to her mouth and slowly licked all the yogurt off. Dragging her tongue up and down it, while looking at them all innocently. 

“Why are you all staring?” She asked, tilting her head adorably. “I just don’t want to waste yogurt.”She smiled wickedly at them all before heading towards the dining room door. “I think the stain stuff is in the bathroom down here. I’m just gonna go do that. You guys can clean up here can’t you?” She said sweetly, turning to face them once again; still seemingly unbothered about the yogurt all over her. 

“O-of course, we can do that.” James managed to stutter out. 

God she just keeps getting worse doesn’t she? Matthew thought to himself.

Mika:

She stood behind the kitchen door for a minute. Sorting out her thoughts. 

Mika was thoroughly embarrassed. Of course she’d noticed James sporting a hard on. She just wished it hadn’t taken her mind where it did.

She’d wanted him to break right then and there. Not even necessarily for the point of the game. Mika hadn’t cared that Matthew and Damien were there. She genuinely just wanted James to give in. He’d pin her down on the table and-

No. Stop it. Stop it. Damien had already been looking at her as though she had three heads. This is not what was important right now. It was over, she had left the room. What was important now was to clean off her shirt before the stain set. Then she could wash the yogurt off herself as well.

So off she headed to the bathroom.

*******

The door was unlocked and no noise was coming from the bathroom so she just walked in. 

Though, after she did, Mika immediately panicked.

There, standing with a towel on his head-and only his head- was Erik. Mika froze, staring at his face as her cheeks turned bright red. Erik seemed temporarily stunned as well, his hands stilling on the towel he had been drying his hair with. So they both just stood there a moment. 

With nothing in the way, the door swung shut behind Mika, startling her out of her stupor.

“U-uh I um I thought it was empty... I- sorry uh.....” she trailed off, still standing in the same place. That’s when a thought occurred. The perfect time for something like that to invade her thoughts.

“Uh huh. Yeah, there is nothing you can do to convince me that THAT,” he scoffed, gesturing to Erik’s head, “is natural.”   
“I’m quite certain that I can.” Erik smirked, grabbing Andrews shoulder and leading him out of the dining room towards the bathroom. 

She knew that Erik had proved it, but now she was curious. Instinctively, Mika’s gaze travelled downward. To slightly darker, but definitely pink coloured hair. She was going to move her gaze upwards again, she needed to. Yet, her stare remained fixed, her breathing slightly heavier now. 

Erik:

Now this was a predicament wasn’t it? There she was, standing without a shirt on. As well as covered in some sort of white substance- perhaps yogurt or ice cream?- that was doing wonders for the imagination. 

To top it all off, now she was just blatantly staring at his groin. 

“Mika?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow as her eyes instantly snapped to his. A red flush covering her from the tips of her ears and all the way down her chest. 

“I- I wasn’t.. I didn’t mean to.. uh I’ll- I’ll just uh....” Mika took a step back towards the door, avoiding his eyes by staring at the steam covered mirror.

“Mika,” Erik said, dropping the towel on the counter and taking a step forward, “My eyes are up here you know.” He’d forgotten how much fun it was to be the one teasing rather than being teased. 

Again, Mika’s eyes snapped up to his as she took another step back. 

“I- sorry-“ she began, but stopped as Erik took another step forward. 

He really needed to keep her eyes up now. The sight of her shirtless, flushed bright red and breathing heavily as well as covered in yogurt that Erik desperately wanted to lick off for her. All of that was definitely giving him a bit of an erection.

Don’t look down. Don’t look down. Don’t look down- He silently prayed that. Because if Mika knew the extent of the situation, she would definitely take advantage of it. And Erik was quite certain he would let her, half of him wanted her too. Except that would mean losing the game, and Erik did not want to lose.

His thoughts were interrupted when Mika spoke up again. 

“Um, I came in here to get the stain stuff. I spilled some yogurt.....” ah so it’s yogurt Erik thought. “Do you know if it- if it’s in here?” She questioned. 

“I think it’s in the cupboard under the sink princess, would you like me to look and-“ Erik stopped speaking, realizing his mistake to late. Instinctively she had looked down towards the cupboard under the sink. 

Though right next to the cupboard was Erik, and she seemed to still be staring down, but not at the cupboard anymore.

Mika’s mouth opened and closed once, as Erik stared at her. Wondering what she would do. 

She smiled slightly, with a wicked gleam in her eyes that didn’t match the soft expression and looked back up at him innocently.

“Erik?” She whispered.

“I... I-“ this time it was Mika who stepped forward.

“ ‘Eyes are up here’ hmm?” She teased, stepping close enough that they were almost touching. 

“I think I like my eyes down here,” Mika practically whispered, shooting a longer than necessary look...... downwards again. “Wouldn’t you rather more than just my eyes trailing over you Uzaris?”

Erik stood there, mouth opening and closing, as a shiver ran down his spine at the use of his true name. 

Mika spoke again. “Touch me Uzaris. I want you.” She whispered. And with that, Erik became the second one out.

He stepped forward and placed his hand on the sides of her face, crushing her lips with his own. Walking them, one, two, three steps back until she was against the door. Erik reached out one hand and locked it, before returning it to the side of Mika’s face as they kissed.

Erik slid one hand down to her waist and then to her ass. She gasped slightly in surprise, and he slid his tongue into her mouth. Mika wrapped her arms around his neck as their mouths intertwined. He squeezed her ass, and she gasped in surprise and tilted her head up more; letting Erik kiss her even harder. 

He brought his head back slightly, kissing the corner of her mouth. Then along her jaw and down her neck, nipping and sucking along the way. As well as eliciting little gasps of pleasure as he went along. Erik found every spot that there had been yogurt on her skin and licked it off all the way down to her breasts. Where he licked some off down between the valley of her breasts.

“E-Erik!” Mika gasped. He looked up at her mischievously.

“What is it, princess?” He teased. “I’m simply cleaning off this pesky yogurt. Wouldn’t want to get sticky would you?”

“Y-yes I- of course-“ she sucked in a breath as Erik brought his mouth up to her collarbone and sucked on it again. 

Moving back down again, one of Eriks hands snaked behind her back to the hook of her bra. Before he even finished the sentence “may I?”, Mika was answering with a breathless yes. 

With a move of his hand, Erik unclasped the bra and brought it down Mika’s arms; where it was then discarded on the ground along with the shirt Mika had dropped with it. 

Her blush returned with a passion as Erik paused to look at her. 

“Gorgeous.” Erik whispered lovingly.

Mika blushed even harder. “I-“ she stopped short with a gasp of pleasure as Erik took a nipple in his mouth. Erik smirked against her skin as he swirled his tongue around the nipple, tugging and teasing at it. He relished in the little whimpers of pleasure that came out of Mika’s mouth at his ministrations. 

Mika:

Mika was on fire, she’d pushed Erik and boy was she happy with the result. Somewhere in the time it took to remove her pants as well, Erik had lifted her up onto the bathroom counter. The cold marble bit into her skin, but it was soon forgotten as Erik slowly trailed a hand down to her underwear. 

He paused, looking up to Mika’s face in question. At her vehemently nodding, Erik pressed their lips together once again in a fiery kiss. He rubbed her slowly through her panties, causing Mika to squirm and moan into his mouth impatiently. She had a feeling Erik was going to take his time though.

For a moment, Mika thought she was wrong. As Erik walked his fingers up to her hips and began pulling down the only thing she still had on. Mikas breathing hitched as they fell to the ground as well, and were replaced by fingers. Slowly rubbing back and forth, tortuously slow. Mika bucked her hips and whined. 

Erik, ignoring her non verbal plea, brought his hand back up to her breasts again. Then again into another passionate kiss. 

“Ah ah ah Princess,” Erik teased, “I think you’ve done your fair share of teasing. Its my turn now.” He finished with a smirk. Bringing a hand back down once again, and taking it away, denying Mika what she so desperately wanted.

He did this again and again, bringing Mika closer to release each time. She squealed and groaned in frustration as she practically fell apart in Erik’s arms. 

She was panting and writhing under Erik’s ministrations, “Erik... Erik please oh please I need you Erik. Uzaris please.” 

Erik:

Erik was at the breaking point. He’d teased Mika far past that point for herself. It was time to continue. He was rock hard at this point, so painstakingly slowly, Erik slid forward pressed himself against Mika. 

She quivered at his touch and moaned. She said nothing though, almost as though worried that he might be teasing again. Erik almost chuckled at the thought as he then looked up into her eyes in question one last time. A vehement nod of Mika’s wonderful head was all he needed before thrusting himself into her. 

Mike let out another wanton moan and leaned her head back, sending her dark locks cascading down her back. Erik pressed forward, a hand snaked around her hips, until he was completely sheathed within Mika. 

Mika groaned, locking her arms around Erik’s neck as he began to slowly move in and out. Moving with every stroke, as Mike met him ever enthusiastically. Their groans echoed off the bathroom walls, to the point Erik was sure his brothers were keeping very far away from this area of the house. 

Erik could tell Mika was so close, as he let his thrusts pick up speed. Mika practically fell apart in Erik’s arms as she writhed and moaned. 

“Uzaris!” She manages to gasp out once, before a series of unintelligible noises as release hit her. Erik snapped his hips with urgency as he soon joined Mika.

They were both panting a bit as Erik slowly backed away, and helped Mika down off the counter. 

“You appear to have lost.” Came a remark.

“Seems I have. Quite worth it though Princess.” A sly answer, that had the desired effect as Mikas blush returned again. 

“Oh whatever,” she smiled at him, “I should probably shower now considering the yogurt and..... other things. “ 

Erik smirked. “Sounds like a lovely idea.”

Mika rolled her eyes and gently shoved Erik towards the door. “Yeah yeah, ok go on now. “ 

“As you wish, Princess.” And Mika was alone. 

She smiled to herself before heading to turn on the taps for a much need shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy. So. I was gone a bit. I feel kinda bad about it, but to all of you who commented and showed me some love: Nope I haven’t abandoned this story, nor do I intend to. Thanks for checking back and reading my story, so hope you liked this long awaited update lol <3.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope you liked it. If you read this far then it can’t be all that bad can it? I’d love to hear feedback and everything from anyone who reads this. Idk when the next chapter will be out yet but I promise it won’t be too long <3


End file.
